digital masters
by DigitalMaster1100
Summary: The Story of 9 digidestined fight the evils of the digital world. What Does The Digital Sovereigns have to do with it? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Digital Masters

The digital sovereigns need 8 people to defend the digital world. Will it be you?

My characters sheet

OC sheet

Name: Kyle Insego

Race: Asian but doesn't like to talk about which one

Age: 11 (11-17)

Eyes: brown

Hair: Black

Top: Abercrombie polo

Bottom: jeans most times

Hair style: long back up to middle neck front up to eyelid

Shoes: shoes with no laces like skaters shoe.

Skin: tan

Accessories: none

Home: NY

Personality: Kyle is a smart kid but brave and very friendly. (Include stuff like punk Emo etc)

Hobbies: playing games, playing soccer.

Digimon: (1) kudamon. Data Squad look

Evolution line: (fresh or intraining to mega or ultimate.)

Puttimon – Kudamon – Reppamon – Chirinmon – Kentaurosmon.

Digimon personality: doesn't trust new tamers because of what happened in the past.

Digivice: D-3 any anime digivice

I will also need 3 antagonists (bad guys)


	2. introducing more charcters

Introducing Kyle

Kyle was an average 11yr kid. Everyone liked him. Even the Cranky old people. He was tall for his age with people thinking he was 15. So he woke up like this.

Kyle's pov

"Wake up" said a voice. "huh" I said. "Wake up we need you" the voice said. "tell me who are you then ill get up." I replied. "Fine I'm Azulongmon" He said. "Wait you're a digimon sovereign?" I asked. "Yes here is your digivice." He gave me a D-3. "now you will wake up and the d-3 can now hold the armor digieggs and act as a phone. "coo-" boom "what the freak." I looked out side it was a thunderstorm. "huh do I see a kudamon?" "come here Kudamon come here." I say. "show me your digivice." He says. "a gold and white D-3…. Okay I'll follow you." "I'm your partner digimon Kudamon. Nice to meet you." "Hi my name is Kyle." I reply. Suddenly there is a flash of light.

Introducing Sena

"Sena wake up." "arggg" I reply "Sena Wake Up." I then wake up "Oh hi tailmon (gatomon)." I say to her. "Sena your almost late for art class." "REALLY I want to draw." I get my D-arc and me and Tailmon go. Once I got outside some 11yr was flirting with me. I turned him down because I wasn't interested. I'm not interested in most of the boys I met they make me nervous but I don't show it. I go to my school sota (School of the Arts Real school) I went straight to class. "Um Sena" tailmon says. "yea" I say "I'm still in the building" "SNAP I think to myself no pets allowed duh" "hey tailmon open window jump out and climb the tree." "ok" tailmon says "see you later." I say.

**A/n you can have one of the crest and armor digieggs. Still taking people. R/R**


	3. Chapter 3

Introducing Christopher

By James95

**A/n I do not own digimon or the theme song of digimon frontier I don't know who does but I don't **

"Chris wake up" "Chris" "Ahhhhh" *pants* "Whats wrong" "Oh I had a dream that you lopmon is in pokemon black and white and you fainted." "Really" lopmon eyes widen. "Yep want to play Dead or Alive?" "Yea" lopmon says. Chris's room was in the attic of his house painted black with zombies everywhere and pokemon. He was wearing his light blue polo without his special hoodie and Black Jeans. He was pretty average looking and was 15.

5 hours later

"Time to go to singing class." Chris Exclaimed When he got there is was empty. "Perfect now I'm not nervous to sing." I Said

**Digimon frontier theme song**

**We look to the past As we head for the future to reclaim the digital world. Faith in ourselves and trust in each other we live by the lesson we learn. duh dun dun soulution through a spirit evolution digimon together united as one digimon together are powers are one. Digimon through us let your spirit evolve dun dun dun dun dun dun for a so-u-l digimon. **

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING CHIS." "huh Whos there?" I ask "It's Sena." "Sena umm umm umm umm bye!" I scream I ran out the room as fast as I could I didn't want anyone to know I could sing I'm shy. Later me and Sena bump in to each other. Sena didn't like boys but I was an exception. Suddenly after that a bright light appeared and we disappeared.


	4. introducing William

**Introducing William**

**a/n I need 4 protagonists and 2 antagonists still introductory yay sarcastically. **

"William wake up. William." "Huh" I mutter. "agumon?" "Yea "Where are we?" "OMG we are in the palace of Baihumon the sovereign of the west." Agumon screams. "Hey Will" Baihumon comes and says. "Yea." "Your d-3 will now become a d-tector." "Why because with that you and agumon can biomerge with the spirits of fire and can digivolve. "That's awesome" Me and agumon say at the same time. "Now you're one of my digidestined." Baihumon come suddenly and scratches me leaving my hoodie blood red. "Who are the digidestined for Azulongmon?" I ask "Kyle Insego, Sena Mikoto, and Chris Nightingale. "You will partner up with them and defend the digital world from the digital kingdom. They think they rule the digital world." "OK." I say BOOM "What the FREAK" I Yell (it's the same time Kyle found Kudamon) Beep Beep Beep. I shut my alarm off and look at my shirt. It's Blood red like when Baihumon scratched me. Oh well it's a good color. "See you later Agumon." I say to him. "Bye Will" he replies. On the street I wonder if I have my digivice. I look in my pocket there's a D-tector. So it wasn't a dream. Once I get to school the Most Popular Kid in class Bryce Who is a racist on Irish people even though this is Ireland and I'm the only Irish person in this school. Him the person I hate says this: "Everyone Get up Will is coming." I throw a punch but a Bright Light appears and a voice says "Come with me" It was feminine I wonder What it was.

**A/n I need a protagonist that's the opposite of Kyle but is Good.**


	5. Intoducing Sonia and PLOT OO

**Introducing Sonia**

**A/n Still need 4 protagonist 2 antagonist and one person that is the opposite of Kyle but is good and 2 chapters one day.**** This is between when Kyle saw the bright light and when he got Kudamon. It was a 10min in between. **

"Sonia" "yes Gaomon" "Kyle is on the phone." He says. "ok." I reply. "Hey Kyle what's up" "Nothing Come over to my house I got something to show you." He says excitingly. I knew Kyle since we were little our parents worked together at the "Lab". Once I got there I saw a Kudamon. "Finally got a digimon?" "I sure did!" "Well lets have a little battle." "I'll take you on any day right Kudamon." "Yea**" "Let's Go Gaomon!" I yell**. Kyle Got the first hit. Kudamon used Holyshot** Gaomon used Light punch. Kudamon hp 100/150 Gaomon 90/140 **Kudamon used Holyshot again fully charged. "**Gaomon defend!" I yell **Suddenly after that a Bright light appeared and we were gone.

**(In a Stadium) 3****rd**** person**

When they woke up a dragon and a tiger was facing them and three other people were with them. "Welcome Digidestined." Azulongmon said. "All of you are going to defend the digital world. He said calmly. "We are still waiting on 4 more people to join us… "What are we defending the digital world from?" Kyle asked. "From the Digital Kingdom." Baihumon said calmly. "Who are they?" Sonia asked. 'They are a kingdom serving under Zhuqiaomon. The Famous Digital trio Shephirimon Opanimon and Chrubimon were turned Evil so Daemon Lilithmon and Cherubimon Evil form are too hard to beat." Azulongmon said Loudly. "Kyle, Sena, and Chris you're my digidestined. Azulongmon said. "Will and Sonia you're mines." Baihumon said. "Why do they have 3 and we have 2?" Will asked. "It's because we need more digidestined to you will have to wait." Baihumon answered strongly.

And now here is the call 4 more digidestined and 2 more badguys

See you guys

Sonia Rivers by Kairi Avalon


	6. Introducing Richard

Introducing Richard

**A/n sorry for the delays very busy and warning beeps.**

"Richard wake up" Mother says

"huh" I say

"You're almost late for your friend interview. She says

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES. I DON'T GIVE A BEEP ABOUT A INTERVIEW OR FRIENDS!" I scream (so strong it gets two exclamations.) I shut the door hard.

"I think you don't need friends like me" Patamon says.

"I hate it!" He says

"Thanks Patamon." I say to him.

I start up digimon world dawn. The digimon I have is a Magnangemon, an Angewemon, and an Risegreymon. In reserve I have an Apollomon a Rapidmon and an Antylamon.

My house is huge 3 floors and an indoor pool at the top!

I was wearing a black tee shirt with a black sweater.

On the bottom I was wearing my favorite jeans its worn out with holes at the knees.

Before I lived in Georgia I lived in New York. I had a crush on this girl Sonia Rivers. I also had a rival there his name was Kyle Insego. We are rivals because we are complete opposites! He's brave, kind, has a lot off friends, and he doesn't have a digimon. Me I'm shy, can be mean, don't have a lot of friends, and has a digimon.

After all that explaining a shiny ball appeared.

I was like ooo shiny then it engulfed me and me and Patamon disappeared.

**In the stadium (3****rd**** person) **

"Finally my third digidestined appeared." Baihumon said

Everyone: WHO WHO

The shiny ball opens

Kyle and Sonia: HIM

**Cliffhanger ooooooooo**

**Richard Thompsom is by Wind'Smiles. RnR also only 1 digidestined and antagonist spot left! **


	7. last introductories

Introducing Hunter, Fal, and Claire

** A/n Hunter and Fal are made by friends of mine while Claire is made by diao lover. I need 1 more antagonist and if you want cameos just tell me.**

Fal! says Lalamon

Yes lalamon I say

Claire is on the phone

Ok lalamon

Whats up Claire? I ask

Nothing much soooooo bored she replied back

Hey do you want to come to my house?

Sure. She replys

kk see you soon. I say

Hey sis My brother hunter says

Whats up? I ask

Can we go to the beach?

Sure get everything you need. I tell him

Ok thanks. He replys

I then change into a denim skirt and a pink shirt with the word find the light inside of you.

When Hunter comes back I see him with his khaki shorts and a black polo. Ding dong i'll get It I say.

Well hello Claire and biyomon.

Hi nice to see you

Well Hunter wants to go to the beach sooo do you want to come?

I'll love to!

Ok Ready people and digimon

I'm ready says Lalamon

all set Gabumon and Hunter say

Lets go! Biyomon and Hunter says.

Hunter Did you put sunscreen on?

Yep I did

Good

Beep beep huh I got to take this hunter says

Is it Realea? Me Lalamon Claire and biyomon say.

N-n-no W-why W-whou-would it b-b-be her?

Awwww studdering. We all say.

Gabumon help me. Hunter says

Sorry bro I cant. Gabumon replys

Hunter POV

Wello I say

I CANT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME HANGING THERE

Im s-sorry

I for give you but if you do that again I'LL GET LUNAMON CORONAMON AND INNES ON YOU and pick me up at 7 kk :)

ok I wont leave you hanging I say

well see you

see you

Third person pov

Awwwwww everyone says

Why are people sooo nosy? Hunter asks

Beep Beep I got to get this Hunter says

Idk Idk Both text messages said

Really Hunter says

Yep They both say.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The first battle

The First Battle

**A/n Whats up people? Been having the idea of having each chapter like one episode of the seasons. You can give me an chapter idea and please send it in a pm please you dont want to spoil the chapter. I still need 1 more antagonist but they wont appear until the story picks up ok well heres the chapter.**

"Ok guys we are going to play volleyball" Hunter says

"Yay and disclaimer we are not guys" the girls explain to him

"So are you ready Fal and Claire?" Hunter asks

"We sure are." The girls say

"Ready digital field open" Hunter calls

"Ok Lalamon digivolve!" Fal says

"Lalamon digivolves tooooooo Sunflomon." Lalamon chants

"Biyomon Digivolve" Claire says

"Biyomon digivolves toooooo Birdramon" Biyomon chants

"Burning Wing!" Birdramon sends the ball flying towards sunflomon.

"Sunflomon!" Fal calls to her

"Leaf twister" Sunflomon uses sending the ball to the digital gate.

Wroooooo wrooooo the digital gate opens

"thank you Fal you just opened my seal" says a devimon

"Devimon!" the three exclaim

"We have to fight him" Hunter says

"ok" the girls say

"Ready gabumon" Hunter asks

"Sure am" Gabumon replys

"Execute bio-merge spirit evolution" Hunter says while biomerging with Gabumon

"Lobomon" Hunter says annoucing his spirit

"Digimodify" Fal says

"wood shield" Fal summons on to Sunflomon

"light blasters" Lobomon uses on devimon

"tsk tsk such weak power. I thought you'll be stronger than this Fal and Hunter Yagami. Oh well dark blaster" Devimon says

"ahhhhhhh" lobomon says while degenerating.

"birdramon help them" Claire says

"ok" she says

"Burning Wings" Birdramon slams into devimon

"Death tornado" devimon calls sending birdramon slaming into a wall then degenerating back to biyomon.

"oww" Biyomon says

"Are you ok Biyomon" Claire asks

"Yea i'm ok thanks for asking" biyomon replys back

"Sunflomon goo" Fal says

"Leaf tornado" Sunflomon uses on devimon

"I've have enough power. Devimon digivolves tooooo myotismon." Devimon chants whiles tranforming to ultimates.

"We're here to help." A boy says when he comes.

"Huh who are you people." Fal asks.

"We are the digidestined of azulongmons. Kyle Sena and Chris you guys are the digidestined of Ebonwumon." He tells them

"And we are the digidestined of Baihumon Will Sonia and Richard."

Will tells them.

"OK ready let's go Kudamon digivolves tooo reppamon." Kudamon says

"ok tailmon digivolves toooo... talimon." Tailmon

"Why cant you digivolve Tailmon" Sena asks

"Because shes a champion digimon an experienced Tamer would know that." Richard says

"***hole" Sena replys back

"Woah sena did you just curse?" Kyle asks surprised that the mature digidestined would say that.

"Umm has anyone seen lopmon?" Chris asks

"No how about you go look for him?" Sena replys back

"Thanks" Chris replys as he runs back.

"Huh I have enough fighting bye" Myotismon says while he disapears.

"Awwwwww We didn't get to fight" Kyle says.

"Fighting isn't everything you know" Sena replys back

"But it's fun" Kyle replys back

"ummm not to be rude or anything but can we go back to base?" Sonia asks.

"oh yea come on people" Kyle says

_"Do you think they're strong enough yet huh Rainier?" says a girl

"Not yet keiko we need one more partner before we attack right master?" He replys

"Yes you're right Rainier we will wait"

_**A/n sooo did you like it I need one more baddie soo please send one in! see you! **


	9. Getting Settled

The Digital home

**A/n Sorry For the Delay Writers Block. this chapter wont be exciting except for the end and if you have any chapter ideas pm me! Chapter begin!**

"Welcome to your home for um until we defeat Zhuqiaomon" Azulongmon said to the digidestined.

"Now each of you will have seperate rooms not really" Baihumon said

"Now my digidestined will live on the north side" Ebonwumon said

"Mines will live in the west side." Baihumon explained

"And mine will live in the east" Azulongmon told them.

"Wait isn't that the roles you play as the digital sovereigns?" Sonia Asked.

"Yes Sonia but as you know we're missing Zhuqiaomon now follow us to the central area." Baihumon said

"This the central area is like a hub. You shall not head into the temple unless we are told to let you in." Azulongmon

"Digidestined come in Fanglongmon wants to see you." Ebonwumon told them.

"Welcome digidestined I have a present for all of you." Fanglongmon said.

"Kyle you get the digiegg of light which make kudamon armor digivolves to harpymon." Fanglongmon gave him the digiegg and digiterminal.

"Sena you can have the the digi card of light which turns tailmon into nefertimon." he gives her the digi-card.

"Wheres Chris?" Fanglongmon asked.

"Crap we left him at the beach" Kyle said

"Sena Kyle go look for him" Fanglongmon said

"ok" they both said.

They then left.

"Now Baihumon's team Will you can have the beast spirit of fire, Sonia you can have the digi-card of courage turning Gaomon into flamedramon, Richard you will have the beast sprit of darkness." Fanglongmon gave them their gifts.

"Thank you Fanglongmon" Sonia and Will thanked Fanglongmon and left with Richard.

"Now the digidestined of Ebonwumon it is your turn. Fal here is the digi-card of sincerity giving the ability for lalamon to digivolve to shurimon. Hunter the ability of having gabumon to digivolve and the beast spirit of light. Finally Claire the crest of love." Fanglongmon gave them their gifts and the left.

_In the break time_

Sonia POV

"soo I guess we will be sharing a house." Sonia said

"I'm Sonia" She said

"I'm Will" Will said

"and mister loner over there is Richard" She told Will

"let's look around the house." Will said

I was usually wary around people I didn't know but I'm am going to have to live with them so why not be friendly.

"Upstairs was three rooms each fitting our hobbies Mines with a library with my favorite mangas. It also had a sound system with a saxophone guitar and piano.

"Look Gaomon a bed for you." I said looking at the the small bed "Finally a bed!" He said excitingly.

There was also a bathroom for me so we didnt have to share.

I went out and saw Will looking at his room and Richard locked the door to his room.

"Totally him." I thought.

"I grabbed the manga digimon V-tamer 01 and plopped down on the couch and read it."

_Meanwhile in the north house._

Claire POV

"Wow a house for us it's like a sleep over Right Claire" Fal said

"It's going to be a miserable time for me" Hunter said sad that he's going to have to go through all the noise me and Fal made together.

"Oh well boohoo for you" Fal said sarcasticly

"Wow look at the faces the both of them had. Fal like Hikari

and Hunter like Taichi." I thought remembering the great stories about them.

"Soo should we look around the house." I said

"Yea" Fal said

They were three rooms upstairs each matching our hobbies.

My room looked like a normal teenage bedroom with posters and the such. It also had a nest for biyomon a bed attached to a wall.

"yayayay a nest!" biyomon yelled.

Then a earthquake shook the ground.

"woah" Hunter said.

"Let's head o-outside." I said

"o-o-ok" Fal Answered

Getting outside was the hard part we kept falling Hunter Busted a lip Falling Down the Stairs.

"Owww" He said as he got up

Once we Got outside we saw a Women in a dress destroying everything in sight.

**3rd Person**

"HEY YOU" Hunter Yelled

"Yay a Digidestined Raiamon Go get Him" The Lady yelled.

"Hunter MOVE" Gabumon said As he pushed him out the way.

When Raiamon Attacked he knocked over a statue of Ebonwumon Isolating him and Hunter.

"yayay One is Down SkullBaluchimon Knocked down that tower. I hate that Tower it looks like that Okami Tower with the Cat." She muttered at the end

SkullBaluchimon Knocked down that tower Seperating the Two Digidestined.

"Now Mihiramon Go for the Girl with the Sunflower."

**Hunter's Situation**

"Gabumon Get ready to Biomerge." Hunter said

"ok" Gabumon Answered.

"Execute Biomerge Beast Sprit Evolution" Hunter Called

"RAWR KendoGarurumon" He said Awakening his Spirit

"Lupine Laser" KendoGarurumon Shot a Beam of Light at Raiamon

"raiamon Digivolve!" the Lady AKA Keiko Yelled Loudly Off in the Distance

"Raiamon Digivolves tooooo LoaderLeomon." He Called the Power to Digivolve.

"Great Ultimate Digimon" Hunter Muttered

"Lion Heart!" Loaderleomon Yelled Shooting A Lion at him.

"AHHHH" Hunter Yelled

**And There you have it its also a Cliffhanger.**

**Predict what happens and get a special Prize a chance to Make a Chapter Make a idea and PM it to me See you**

**DigitalMaster1100 Signed Out**


	10. Battles :D

**The Battle at the Houses.**

**A/n I'm Not Good at Titles. :( But Now Every Main Charater is in A Epic Battle... well most characters. I do not own any thing in this story except Kyle the setting and the plot.**

Claire's Situation

-explosion to the east of Claire-

"Hunter!" I screamed seeing the explosion where he was.

Then SkullBaluchimon Jumped in front of me.

"Biyomon Digivolve NOW." I screamed

"Are you sure?" Biyomon asked

"Yea Hurry up." I answered

"ok. Biyomon digivolves tooooooo... Birdramon." Biyomon called the power to digivolve.

"Meteor wing" Birdramon Shot 5 Large Fireballs from her wing hitting SkullBaluchimon

" GRRRRR Bone Bullets." SkullBaluchimon twisted his wings the opposite way and shot the spines Right to Claire.

"CLAIRE" Birdramon covered me degenerating her to Yokomon

Then SkullBaluchimon absorbed the data Birdramon gave off when degenerating and left.

"Are you ok Yokomon?" I asked then giving her a digiarr and healed her.

"Lets find the others." I said running while carrying Yokomon

Sena's Pov

"How long have we been walking?" Kyle Complained

"Stop Complaining. It's your fault for leaving Chris." I Replied to him

"*Sigh* ok" He said back

"Monmon goooo" A voice said Monmon threw a Banana at Sena

"HEYYY Digimodify D-08 Angewemon Celestial bow/arrows.

"Celestial Arrow Don't hurt sena!" Gatomon used hitting the monmon back into a tree.

"Dont hurt Monmon Digimodify D-100 Digivolution card" A guy said then using a card

"monmon digivolves tooooo... Apemon.

"Banana throw." he threw a banana at Gatomon

"..." Kyle and Kudamon remained silent Leaving the battle to

"Digimodify D-65 Duplicate Activate" Duplicates of Gatomon appeared surrounding Apemon.

"Digimodify D-89 Area Effect Activate." Apemon was now able to use a attack hitting the area around him.

"Mega Bone throw." Apemon Started to throw a bone around him but...

"Digimodify D-60 Beast Barrier Activate" The Gatomons had a triangle shield protecting them from beast digimon attacks

Then a hand came from the shadow and took something.

"Time to finish this Digimodify D-78 MagnaAngemons Laser gauntlet" Sena Used a card giving Gatomon MagnaAngemon's Gauntlet.

"Now Gate of Destiny" Gatomon drew a circle in mid air and a gate appeared taking in Apemon and Shane"

In the end Gatomon Hp 55 Apemon 0 was 100 but instant lose.

**A/n This was a short chapter but you got action :D hope you like it. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**DigitalMaster1100 signed out. **


	11. Dark Evolution

**Dark Evolution**

**Hey people hows it going sorry for not updating was on vacation To San Francisco Now Enjoy ^_^ **

"Ugh" Kyle said waking up in the middle of a castle

"where am I?" He asked walking around the room. The room was small as big as a jail cell but much nicer a twin size bed a red rug and windows all around.

He looked around trying to find a way out. The windows were bullet proof so they wouldn't open the doors were locked from the outside leaving him trapped.

"hey your awake" a voice said behind him

"Chris?" He turned around and saw him there unscratched

"Yea we are in Zhuqiaomons digidestined castle." He told him about when he was looking for lopmon and snatched by a Minotarumon.

"Where are our digimon?" Kyle asked

"In a different room I suggest we stay here our digimon can save us." Chris replied

"ok" Kyle said back

Back in the forest

"KYLE KUDAMON CHRIS LOPMON" nothing nothing was what Sena heard

"I can't detect them on my D-arc" Sena said to Gatomon

"It's ok we'll find them!" Gatomon reassured her

"RAWRRRR" A voice came from the west making Gatomon and Sena Twich

"What was that." Sena asked

"IDK" Gatomon said back

"Gatomon you know not to talk to me like that" Sena told Gatomon

"ok" Gatomon said with her head down

They Ran to the west Passing a meadow and a rainforest into a desert.

"How is a desert next to a rain forest?" Sena asked Gatomon

"I dont know I assume we're on Spiral Mountain then." Gatomon said with ease

"Sp-spiral mountain. The place with the dark masters?" Sena asked

"Yep but they are gone the original digidestined. Tai and co defeated them. Zhuqiaomon probably had his digidestined re-add it to the digital world. The digital world is made of data so as long as you have a digivice you can manipulate it, but only once can a group meaning three digivices can do it" Gatomon explained

"ohh I get it so digivices have the files of the digiworld do thats why only we can open a gate here." Sena added

"Yep thats right but I think we hit the jackpot." Gatomon told sena pointing at the castle there."

"Another digidestined now I'll be Promoted" Minotarumon said Excited

"Minotarumon!" Sena Exclaimed

**Thats right thats minotarumon a Ultimate digimon. Watch out for his left hand the "devil hand" Its said to be so strong that it can create Earthquakes and use Bull fighting attack youch. Gatomon explained**

"Dark Side Quake" minotarumon got his devil arm and put it to the ground shooting out dark matter making a earthquake.

"Digimodify D-89 Diamond Storm Activate" Sena used a card appearing a illusion off renamon giving Gatomon the power to use the card.

"Diamond Storm!" Diamonds shot from Gatomons paw hitting Minotarumon.

"RAWRRRRR Bull Fighting Attack" Minotarumon charged after Gatomon

"Digi-Modify D-45 Speed Boost Activate!" Gatomon leaped just in time for minotarumon to miss slaming into the Castle

"What was that?"Kudamon asked

"I dont know but it was Big." Lopmon Replied

"Hey the wall broke to the side of us!" Kudamon Exclaimed

"Lets go!" Lopmon Said

The Two Digimon ran out seeing stairs they ran up it seeing a Meramon.

"Hey what are you doing out Flame Drive!" Meramon used shooting three spheres of fire.

"Holy Shoot!" Kudamon shot a Ball of light much larger then the three spheres putting them out.

"Twister!" Lopmon spun her ears spinning making a mini tornado the twister made meramon slam into a wall

"Flame Fist!" Meramon tried to punch Kudamon but he kept dodging.

"Holy Shoot" Kudamon used right in Meramons Face knocking him unconscious.

"Lets go." Kudamon said

"Right!" Lopmon said back

They ran (Slivered for Kudamon) up more stairs and found the room that their tamers were in.

"Hey Kyle you in there?" Kudamon asked

"Kudamon yea we're in here." He replied back

"Bunny Punch!" Lopmon punched the door knocking it down.

Kyle, Chris, and Kudamon were shocked bunnys power

"your strong for a rabbit." Chris said.

"Yea...yea...im am." Lopmon muttered at the end.

"Something wrong lopmon?" Kudamon asked

"No nothing wrong." Lopmon replied

They ran down to the front door taking the back passage where no one was at.

"ugh" Gatomon said knocked into a wall by minotarumon.

"HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE" Sena Yelled From the other side of the field.

"WE CAN'T SEE THE RHINO THING" Kyle yelled

"rhino thing?" Chris asked

"anyways we got to help." Kudamon said

"Right Digi-modify D-10 Digivolution Card Champion Activate" Kyle Yelled.

A White light surrounded Kudamon Then engulfed him. He started to spin around. Then his data decomposed then coming together to create... Reppamon!

"**Reppamon** is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name is derived from "Tear apart" (裂破する, _Reppa-suru_**?**) and whose design is derived from the mythological Kamaitachi. Its tail has become a blade with a will, making it possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. It prefers to fight within forests, and it skillfully employs its claws and tail to easily climb trees, so close attention is necessary when fighting Reppamon in the forest. It is a Digimon that you can't drop your guard around." Lopmon explained

"Ok Now **Jūga Rangeki**" Reppamon went straight for Minotarumon

Slashing its bulky arms.

"Dark Side Quake!" Right before reppamon landed on Minotarumon he shot dark matter at Reppamon shooting him onto the ground

"ughh" Reppamon reverted to Puttimon

"Are you ok Puttimon?" Kyle screamed to him

"Yea Bounce" Puttimon bounced back to kyle dodging Minotarumon

"Lopmon Let's go" Chris said

"Wa-wai-wait really?" Lopmon asked

"Yes Go" Chris Demanded

"I can't" Lopmon said

"Yes you can now GO" Chris yelled at Lopmon

"OKKKK Lopmon digivolves toooo" Lopmon tried to digivolve scared because this is the first he has been yelled at.

"Lopmon started to twirl but now Black Aura started to engulf him.

"Lopmon Dark Digivolves to Wendigomon Virus mode" Wendigomon said coming out of the dark aura.

**Wendigomon** is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Wendigo. It is sometimes referred to as "**Endigomon**" in American Bandai materials. Lopmon underwent a "Dark Digivolution" due to anger and hatred, becoming a brutal Beast Man Digimon. It is not completely "evil", and deep within its heart it possesses the gentle side it had while it was Lopmon. However, its "warmth" can be broken by the power of its anger, so that it carries out destruction to its limit. Also, it has the ability to manipulate time and space, and is able to warp by passing through other dimensions, as well as to create a special space.

"uh oh" Chris said

**Cliffhanger XD yea so We founded out where the azulongmon group was there fighting minotarumon and chris activating Dark Digivolution. Switching to baihumon's group so you won't see them for awhile Sorry if any characters are OOC. See you next time in 'The Three Moons'**


End file.
